The Tudor Intruder
by montypython203
Summary: The 9th Doctor and Rose go to Tudor England. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Tudor Intruder_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: The 9th Doctor and Rose go to Tudor England._

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me. Jade, Galamo and the Crava galaxy does.  
_

_Author's Note: This was the first fanfic that I ever attempted. This is back in the days when I didn't even know this site existed, and I thought I was the only Doctor/Rose shipper in the world. I just sat down and said "Right, I'm going to write this". This is also my first big multi-chaptered fic.  
_

_Warnings: You may learn something._

**The Tudor Intruder**

**Chapter 1 **

Rose Tyler wandered around the TARDIS wardrobe, surrounded by thousands of outfits. Her mate Shireen would be so jealous if she saw her right now! Rose just wanted to try everything on. But no, the Doctor had sent her in here to find an outfit suitable for Tudor England. They had been planning to go to Mars in the year 5000, but the TARDIS seemed to have been drawn back to Earth. The Doctor said some sort of signal was calling them there. 

"Is it physical, like a radio wave or something?" Rose had asked the Doctor.

"No," he replied. "It's telepathic, like the ship itself." Rose still had no idea what they were going to find. Life was so exciting and unpredictable with the Doctor. And though her life had been endangered countless times, she always felt so safe when the Doctor was around …

Just then, Rose's phone started beeping. The Doctor had sent her an SMS.

WE'VE ARRIVED, the SMS read. LONDON, 1540. IT'S GOING TO BE …

"Fantastic," Rose said with a smile. She then put on a petticoat, a headdress and some suede shoes and made her way back to the Doctor. She was hoping he'd be wearing tights and one of those frills around his neck like Shakespeare, but no, he was still wearing his usual trousers, jumper and leather jacket.

"How did I guess?" Rose muttered under her breath.

"What?" asked the Doctor with an innocent expression on his face.

"You know, I did Tudor England in Year 8 at school," said Rose. "Anyone who was weird or different would be accused of witchcraft and burnt at the stake. Plus Henry VIII was king in 1540, and he was responsible for around 78,000 executions."

"All right, enough!" exclaimed the Doctor. Rose looked quite satisfied with herself.

"I'm still not changing though," he said. "That's not me."

"But you've done it before, I know you have," said Rose, struggling to remember. Then she clicked her fingers.

"It was in a picture Clive showed me," she said.

"Who's Clive?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, just some guy completely obsessed with you," replied Rose. "Anyway, it was … April 1912. You were in a photograph with this family that was going to go on the Titanic. You were wearing a proper suit and tie and everything. You looked a bit like a butler."

"Oh, that," said the Doctor. "That was different. I had to convince them that I was this really smart guy who knew that according to the size and shape of the ship and the route it was taking that it was going to hit the iceberg. They wouldn't have believed me if I was just dressed casually. Anyway, I've had no problems with this outfit before. It's staying."

"All right, fine, forget it," said a slightly frustrated Rose. "I mean, history's happening out there and we're in here arguing about clothes. Let's just see what happens."

"Agreed," said the Doctor. There was silence for a moment, then Rose spoke.

"Actually, that jumper looks pretty daggy. It could pass off as a peasant's clothes." And with that Rose laughed as the Doctor chased her out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've got more, but I thought I'd start off slow. Please review!_  



	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's chapter 2. _

**Chapter 2 **

The first thing Rose noticed was the smell. It smelled like sweat, urine and bad breath. She had to put her hands over her nose. The Doctor, of course, just stood there smiling. He went into everything with such happiness and enthusiasm. He was so amazing …

"Look out below!" cried a man above them. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the way before the contents of the chamber pot the man was holding splattered all over the spot where they had been standing … and the TARDIS. Rose remembered chamber pots from Year 8 History too. They were used instead of toilets.

"Thanks Doctor," she said. Suddenly, a girl of about 16 ran up to them.

"Doctor?" she said. "Are you the Doctor?"  
"Who's asking?" replied the Doctor. The girl said nothing, but then her blue eyes turned yellow. They were flashing. Rose had seen a light flashing like that before. It was the light on the TARDIS! She turned around and sure enough, the light on top of the TARDIS was flashing in sync with the girl's eyes.

"3 weeks ago I summoned that box here with the hope that it would bring the Doctor," the girl said.

"Well, I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Jade," replied the girl. "Jade Annabelle Smith." She then looked the Doctor in the eye and said "Annabelle Smith was my mother." At that point the Doctor looked at his feet and Rose started scratching her head. Who was this Annabelle Smith?

"Anyway," said Jade. "You have come, and that is important. You must come to my house, as we have much to discuss. It is not far."

"Okay then. Off we go!" said the Doctor, his cheerful self once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Who is Jade? Who is Annabelle? Who is wondering what's actually going to happen? Don't worry, I'm posting the next chapter straight away._


	3. Chapter 3

_And here's chapter 3. It is a chapter of revelations._

On the way to Jade's Rose asked the Doctor how it was that Jade called them 3 weeks ago and they just landed then.

"It took time for the signal to reach us," he explained. "Not everything happens at the speed of light."

"Okay," said Rose. "Oh, look over there, there are some kids playing football. What are they using for a ball?"

"A pig's bladder," said Jade. "I find it disgusting. I own a pig myself. His name's Pinky. Ah, here we are." Jade's house wasn't much to look at. It was a one-room house made of wood with a floor of mud. But surprisingly, the smell wasn't that bad.

"How come it doesn't smell so much in here?" Rose asked.

"Ah, that would be the pomander," said Jade, pointing to the vase-like item sitting on the table. "It's filled with rose petals."  
"You could pomanders were an early form of air freshener or deodorant," added the Doctor. "So Jade, what was so important that you called us?"

"Shouldn't we be asking her how she called us?" asked Rose.

"I'll get to that later," said Jade. "Okay, as I said my mother was Annabelle Smith. She died about a month ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Rose.

"It's okay," said Jade. "But the thing is, she's been perfectly healthy her whole life, well, considering the rate of sickness and death here. Then one day she noticed a spot on her neck. It was black and lumpy. At first she ignored it, but it began to grow. It spread onto her face like an ink stain, until it covered the whole right side of her face. This all happened in the space of 1 week. After that she just lost all her strength, and she died. I spent most of my money getting doctors to find the cause, but they had no idea. However, before she died my mother told me of another doctor, an all-knowing doctor, a doctor that travels through time in a big blue box." Jade looked the Doctor in the eye again. "So I called you here."

"But how?" asked Rose, who was getting a bit impatient.

"Well, I don't know exactly," said Jade. "My mother told me I just had to look inside myself, to let my intentions be known. She told me I had a connection to the Doctor and the blue box, like they were a part of me."

"Doctor, how's that possible?" asked Rose. The Doctor was silent for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and spoke.

"It was years ago. The Time War had just ended, and my people were gone. I needed to escape. I was lonely and confused. I came here, in the year 1523. I don't know what I wanted to find, I guess I just needed it all to sink in. Then I met Annabelle. She was so sweet. I told her I'd just lost my family, and she took me in. We became … close. I spent about a month with her, which is longer than I've spent anywhere. But I couldn't settle down. I knew I could be needed a million light years away. I felt like I had a duty to my people to use my second chance to help people wherever I could. I came clean and told Annabelle everything. Of course, she didn't believe me. So I let her inside the TARDIS. She accused me of witchcraft. I tried to explain it to her but she was just too frightened. I told her if she wanted she could come with me. But it was just too much for her. She had her life, and I had mine. We had to go our separate ways."

"But, wait a sec," said Rose, trying to let herself understand what the Doctor had just said. "You met her in 1523. Now we're in 1540. So … oh my god. Jade can call the TARDIS because she's … your daughter?" The Doctor tried to comfort Rose, but this was just too much. She ran out of the house and back to the TARDIS.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Gasp! Were you expecting that? The problem with this story is, I get all the drama out of the way too quickly. Oh well. I'll probably be posting the next chapter tonight. I've got my School Certificate Computing Skills exam in about 90 minutes. Bye now!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I'm a little late. I ended up watching The Dish last night. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It involves a lot of talking. I'd also like to point out that I cannot write in Old English._

Rose unlocked the TARDIS and ran inside. She just sat on the floor and cried. She couldn't believe it. She felt so betrayed, even though she could totally see where the Doctor was coming from. He was lonely, she was there ... But the Doctor had always been perfect in Rose's eyes, the guy who you could always rely on to do the right thing. She knew he had changed a lot in his 900-year existence, but she still couldn't help feeling like she had lost trust in him. Was she jealous? She knew she shouldn't be. Like the Doctor said, it was years ago. And it's not like Rose was attracted to the Doctor or anything … although he did have that incredible smile. His bum wasn't bad either …

"It's a shock, I know," said a voice behind her. Rose turned around to see the Doctor standing there.

"I know I'm being stupid," said Rose as she wiped a tear away. "I guess this is just how you felt when you took me to see my dad. Suddenly it was like you weren't the most important man in my life."

"That's true, although there was also the fact that you almost caused every living thing on Earth to be devoured," said the Doctor. Rose laughed and gave the Doctor a hug.

"Now I know this isn't going to be easy," he said. "But do you think you could stay strong while we figure out what killed Annabelle?"

"I suppose," said Rose.

"Fantastic," said the Doctor. "Now come on back to Jade's. And remember, I'm still a little shocked that I have a daughter. I mean, the Time Lords are making a comeback. Maybe they'll live on. Maybe there will be people out there who will be one-sixteenth Time Lord."

"Don't get your hopes up," said Rose. "You've gotta get Jade married off first."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Jade's, Rose was basically trying to forget the last ½ hour of her life. It wasn't easy, considering that the only reason she was here was because of the Doctor's long-lost daughter. Right now they were trying to figure out what killed Annabelle.

"Well, it's definitely a virus," said the Doctor. "An alien virus."

"Wow! From where?" asked a curious Jade.

"Hmm, viruses work differently for different species, but the symptoms you described sound like those of the Trophola virus. It's from the planet Galamo in the Crava galaxy," said the Doctor.

"How far away is it?" asked Rose.

"1.6 billion light-years," answered the Doctor. "So it couldn't have come by accident."

"What's a light-year?" asked Jade.

"Just a long, long way," replied the Doctor. "Now as I said, viruses work differently for different species. It takes a whole year for a Trophola infection to kill a Galamon, and that's just if it's not treated. I guess it's a whole lot faster for humans."

"But how could Annabelle contract the virus in the first place?" asked Rose.

"It's passed on from person to person through the blood, so she must have had contact with someone with the virus," the Doctor explained.

"So there must have been a Galamon here at some stage," said Rose.

"Exactly," replied the Doctor. "But the other funny thing is that the Trophola virus is what we call a _skip _virus."

"What does that mean?" asked Rose.

"Well," began the Doctor. "You know how some traits in your family may skip a generation, like you may have your grandmother's eyes when your own mother didn't?" Rose and Jade nodded their heads.

"Basically it's the same with the Trophola virus. If one person has it and they pass it on to another person, that person won't have their life threatened by it. But if they pass it on again, the next person will feel its full blow. Every second person is immune, but they still carry the virus. "

"Okay, that's confusing, but I get it," said Rose. "Wait, does that mean Annabelle may not have actually contracted the virus from a Galamon, that it may have come from something else?"

"Like what?" asked Jade. Rose thought for a moment, then had an idea.

"Jade," she said. "How long have you had Pinky?"

"Um, I don't know. A couple of months," replied Jade.

"And did Pinky cut himself say, a little over a month ago?" continued Rose.

"Actually, yes," said Jade. "But Mother tended to the wound straight away."

"But did she have any open cuts herself?" asked the Doctor.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe," said Jade. "Wait, you're not saying …"

"And where did you get Pinky?" asked Rose.

"A merchant in the marketplace," answered Jade. "I traded a bone of Jesus Christ that I'd bought from another merchant a couple of weeks beforehand for him. But what does this mean?"

"I'm guessing that 'merchant' is actually a Galamon," said the Doctor. "A Galamon with Trophola. He'd have the harmful part, but he's got a whole year to do something about it. He passed it onto Pinky, who he then sold … with the intention of passing on the virus again."

"But why would he do that?" asked Rose.

"Okay, Galamo is a planet a lot like Earth. It's the only one with life in its galaxy and it only has one moon and one sun. However, it developed a lot quicker than Earth. It had skyscrapers springing up and cars and electricity long before Earth even had the idea of any of that. And what happens when you use a lot of energy in a little amount of time?"

"I have no idea," said Jade.

"No offence, but I was talking to Rose," said the Doctor.

"I don't know, you run out of resources?" guessed Rose.

"Bingo!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Galamo is left with global warming and very few energy resources. But since they do everything very quickly, they quickly think of a solution. And using their smarts and technology, they create a map of the whole universe."

"How'd they do that?" asked Rose.

"With a spaceship programmed to go into space and keep going until it reaches the end, or until there are no more planets. It sends back the pictures leaving the Galamons with … the universe! They then search through the planets for one with intelligent life with an atmosphere that they can survive in."

"And they found Earth?" asked Jade.

"That's right," said the Doctor. "It's perfect for them. Right now you've got a reasonable amount of infrastructure but plenty of resources." A huge grin formed on the Doctor's face. "So now they intend to invade Earth and wipe out the entire population so they can settle here." There was silence for a moment. Rose and Jade looked at the Doctor, who was still smiling.

"Wait," said Jade. "That's not very good, is it?"

"Nope. Could mean the end of the human race," answered the Doctor.

"So why are you smiling like that?" asked Jade. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't get the words out. Instead he collapsed onto the floor.

"Doctor!" cried Rose. She looked around to see what could have caused the Doctor to collapse like that. Then, through the window, she saw a man holding a fancy-looking gun.

"Hey, that's the merchant!" exclaimed Jade. Just then the 'merchant' shot small darts into both Jade and Rose. Rose felt this calm, happy feeling all through her body. She looked at Jade and smiled. Jade smiled back, right before she collapsed.

"Oh shi…," began Rose, but she couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she joined the others on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Isn't that always the way? At least I got some action in._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go again. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who have reviewed so far and curse all the people who haven't. Nah just kidding. But there's plenty more to come, so there's still plenty of time to let me know what you think._

Rose woke up in a dungeon. It was cold and dark, save a torch burning on the wall. Rose tried to move her arms, but found they were chained to the wall.

"It's about time you were awake," said a voice. Rose turned to see the Doctor, chained next to her.

"What were we shot with?" Rose asked him.

"An S.D., or Sweet Dreams, 5000," replied the Doctor. "It gives you a drug that first relaxes your body, then sends you to sleep for 2 hours. I woke up half an hour ago because the gun wasn't warmed up enough."

"And what have you learned in the last half hour?" asked Rose, eager to find her way out of this mess.

"Number 1, Jade is being interrogated in the next room," said the Doctor. "Number 2, wait, no, that's all I've got."

"Okay… so why are the Galamons slowly killing us off? Wouldn't it be easier to just fly to Earth in a big spaceship and destroy everything Independence Day style?" asked Rose. The Doctor looked at her in a way that said, "Do you _want_ that to happen?"

"Hey, I'm just saying," said Rose.

"There would be several problems with that anyway," said the Doctor. "Firstly, no minor civilisation, no matter how smart, can build a spaceship that can travel 1.6 billion light-years in 5 minutes."

"So how did they get here?" asked Rose, now confused.

"A teleporter," replied the Doctor.

_That's still pretty good for a minor civilisation, _thought Rose.

"Secondly, destroying everything would ruin the whole point of coming," continued the Doctor. "Remember, they can't start from scratch. They need the infrastructure. And thirdly, the Galamons have lived by the "Peace Promise" since prehistoric times. It states that no one is allowed to be directly responsible for anyone else's death. As it turns out that just led to a lot of sneaking around and people being _indirectly _responsible for other people's deaths, but the rule still stands."

"So that's what they're doing now," said Rose. "Sneaking around and passing on disease. But that one that shot us just now, he had the body of a human. What's the story there?"

"The real Galamon looks like a cross between a human and a slug," said the Doctor. "In some cases, they can turn into slugs and turn back at will. And if they get inside a human's head as a slug they can take over it, reprogram it. The human becomes a mere puppet for them to move around in."

"Ha, just like in Animorphs," stated Rose.

"Sorry?" said the Doctor.

"It's a show about alien slugs that inhabit people's brains and try to take over the world," explained Rose with a smile. "Okay, have we covered everything?"

"I think so," said the Doctor. "Though there is still the small problem of us being trapped here."

"Oh yeah," said Rose.

"Not anymore," said a voice.

"Jade!" exclaimed the Doctor. "How about that!"

Rose forced a smile as Jade showed them a huge key-ring with scores of big metal keys attached. She then started to fit each key in the door. It was great that they were going to escape, but thanks to Jade? Now how important was she to the Doctor? Rose had already saved his life once, and now Jade had equalled that. And it was in her blood to be a hero. Rose tried to stop letting her jealousy get in the way. Jade had finally found the right key and had just opened the door. She now started looking for one to unlock the Doctor's chains.

"Never mind about that," said the Doctor. "Just feel on the inside of my jacket for the sonic screwdriver."

"The what?" asked Jade. Rose rolled her eyes. Were they getting out of here or not?

"Is this it?" asked Jade, indicating the metal tube-like item in her hand.

"Yes. Now aim it here and press the button," instructed the Doctor. Jade did as she was told and soon the Doctor was free. He then took the sonic screwdriver from Jade. But before freeing Rose, he looked into Jade's eyes, smiled, and gave her a big hug.

Rose sighed. She tried to look away from the spot where the Doctor and Jade were standing, but it was too hard. Her eyes kept sneaking back. Suddenly her eyes widened. For a moment she didn't see the Doctor and Jade. She saw herself and her father. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The Doctor had taken her to the day her father died, in 1987. She had saved him, but in doing so had caused the Reapers to come. Then when she told her father that she was his daughter, his face had just lit up. She never wanted to let him go. And all the while the Doctor had just stood back, tolerating it but only just. Oh, he had been so understanding …

"Rose," said the Doctor, snapping her back into reality. "Come on. We've got to get out of here." The Doctor took Rose's hand and dragged her out of the dungeon, her head still in the clouds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what happened in there?" the Doctor asked Jade. They were back at her place now, and the Doctor was eager to learn how his own spawn had outsmarted a creature she hadn't even heard of until a few hours beforehand.

"Well, he was asking me how much I heard, etc. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, but he was obviously smarter than I thought. He threatened to kill me if I didn't say something. I stood my ground. I was terrified, of course, but I felt it was my duty to put others before myself." The Doctor smiled at Jade and held her hand. "Anyway, he got out that shiny shooty thing …"

"The S.D. 5000," corrected Rose.

"Yeah, and he aimed it straight at me. But when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened. He turned it around to look inside, and shot himself." Rose's eyes widened. That was the heroic story? Ha, Jade wasn't so tough after all.

"I don't suppose you got the gun?" asked the Doctor. Jade went to speak, but then lowered her head.

"No, I just got the keys," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it at the time."

"That's okay," said the Doctor.

"So … what do we do now?" asked Rose. "We can't just sit around here. That sleeping drug only lasts for 2 hours, and the Galamon knows where we are."

"Good point," said the Doctor. "I think we should take Jade here to _our_ place."

"The box?" asked Jade, who still hadn't been fully informed of her father's life.

"The box," repeated the Doctor.

_I know the whole looking into something and then having it work has been done a million times before, but I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, it's Jade we're talking about.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_I would have had this up sooner, but the stupid computer decided not to work. I've finished the whole thing now (yay!). I've also got some other stories up my sleeve, so keep an eye out for them._

The Doctor put the key in the TARDIS and opened the door. Jade cautiously stepped inside, followed by the Doctor and Rose. Jade looked around in wonder. It was so huge!

"My goodness! Now I know how Mother felt!" she exclaimed.

"Just don't go reacting the same way she did," said the Doctor.

"So now we're here, what are we going to do about the Galamons?" asked Rose.

"We've got to find their weakness," replied the Doctor. "Now as I said before, the Galamons are part slug. What kills slugs?"

"Salt!" exclaimed Rose. "But … the Galamon's in the guy's head. How are we going to get it out?"

"Sugar," said the Doctor. "They can't resist sugar. It's not a necessity in their diet, but finding sugar is like finding gold."

"So we mix the salt in with the sugar?" suggested Jade.

"No, they'd be able to sense the salt straight away. We'll have to wait until the Galamon's out, then attack."

"Great, except we don't have any salt or sugar," pointed out Rose.

"Hello?" said the Doctor. "We're in the TARDIS. We can pop down to the shops, get some salt and sugar and get back within 5 minutes."

"Good point," said Rose.

"Okay, let's go," said the Doctor, who proceeded to start up the TARDIS.

"What's happening?" cried Jade as she heard the engine.

"Just hang on," comforted Rose. "We're just going for a little trip." Eventually the sound of the engine died down. Rose opened the door and looked outside. It was a sugar plantation.

"Good one," she said to the Doctor. "But how are we going to get the sugar?" The Doctor pointed to a little building. Outside it there were huge sacks marked SUGAR.

"Stealing?" said Rose. "You said pop down to the shops!"

"Have you got any money on you?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, 20 pounds," said Rose.

"Then it's not stealing," said the Doctor. "Come on, let's get it."

"What about Jade?" asked Rose.

"It might be a bit much for her," answered the Doctor. He then locked the TARDIS door. Rose gave him a look that said, "I still don't know what the plan is", but the Doctor just walked towards the building. Rose ran after him. Once they reached the building, the Doctor knocked on the door. A little boy opened it.

"Hello," said the Doctor. "Are you enabled to make transactions regarding this sugar?" The boy looked at the Doctor for a moment, then said, "Daddy make sugar. Daddy on toilet."

"Okay," said the Doctor, taking the 20 pounds from Rose. "Well you just give this to Daddy when he's finished. Tell him thank you." The Doctor gave the 20 pounds to the boy and helped himself to a sack of sugar. He and Rose walked back to the TARDIS. As they stepped inside they could hear the boy say, "Blue box smelly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is that sugar?" asked Jade.

"Absolutely," replied the Doctor as he put the sack down and started up the TARDIS.

"Where do we get the salt?" asked Rose.

"Actually, I've got plenty at my place," piped up Jade. "It helps to keep the meat fresh."

"Fantastic," said the Doctor. "Okay … here we go again." The Doctor waited for the engine to stop, then walked outside. He was in Jade's house. He had a quick look around, found some salt and walked back into the TARDIS, which he started up again.

"But what do we do to the Galamon once it's out of the guy's body?" asked Rose.

"First, we block off all escape routes. We surround it," said the Doctor.

"What if it's got the S.D. 5000?" asked Rose.

"We'll plant the sugar first. Once it gets out of the guy's body, it won't be able to lift that gun," replied the Doctor. "Now, once it's out, we take it in here."

"What if it transforms into a regular Galamon?" asked Jade.

"We want it to," said the Doctor. "That way we can question it, find out how many other Galamons are here."

"But what if ...?"

"Look!" yelled the Doctor. "I've worked this out, nothing can go wrong, we'll save the world, no one will know, now can you stop saying what if!" Rose and Jade were silent. Rose hadn't seen this side of the Doctor before. Was this how he was going to be if she _and_ Jade hung around forever? Would he handle it?

"Hey, can you hear that?" asked Jade. Rose listened through the silence for whatever Jade was talking about. Yes, she could hear something. It sounded like ... splattering?

"Not again!" exclaimed the Doctor. The Doctor ran outside, followed by Jade and Rose. The sound stopped, but Rose could see where it had come from. The man with the chamber pot was at it again.

"Oh great," said the Doctor. "The TARDIS has gotten pretty beaten up before, but to have _that _on it twice in one day? Honestly!"

"Uh, Doctor," said Rose, holding up the sack of sugar. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Right, yes," said the Doctor. "Now we've got to find somewhere to put this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'd like to point out that I know nothing about sugar plantations or the price of a sack of sugar. It's not really important._


	7. Chapter 7

Rose waited against the wall. She had been waiting for over 20 minutes, waiting for that stupid Galamon to come to that stupid pile of sugar. How do we make sure he finds it if we're keeping it out of sight? She had been asking herself this question constantly. There was nothing else to do. The Doctor and Jade were hidden somewhere to the northeast and northwest of her. Oh, how she longed to be holding the Doctor's warm hand. He always made her feel better …

Rose was snapped back to reality as she saw movement near the sugar pile. A man was coming towards it. She couldn't remember what the merchant had looked like, so she didn't know what to do. If it wasn't him, should she stop him? But then she noticed something. It was a hint of silver, shining from under the man's clothes. It was the S.D. 5000! Rose's eyes were glued to the man. He bent down and picked up a handful of sugar. He breathed it in like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He then slowly stood up and looked around. Rose crouched down just enough so she could still see him. He was taking a big breath. What was he going to do? Where was the Galamon going to come out?

"Achoo!" sneezed the man. Rose was confused. What was the point of this?

"Achoo!" went the man again. Rose could see snot dripping from his nose. _Wipe it! _she thought. Except … this snot was brown. Brown like a slug. And then Rose realised it. The Galamon was coming out through the man's nose. It wriggled out and dropped into the sugar. The man's body collapsed beside it. Rose thought this was the appropriate time to step in.

"Got you!" she cried. Then out of nowhere came the Doctor and Jade. They formed a close circle around the Galamon. It wouldn't be going anywhere. Then the Doctor took out a little plastic container, picked up the Galamon and put it inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor took the Galamon out and put it on the floor.

"Well, now the shoe's on the other foot," he said. "Come on, we don't have all day. Tell us what you're planning. How many of you are here? Where does the teleporter come out?" The Galamon just sat there.

"I know you can understand me," said the Doctor. "My ship doesn't just travel through time and space, it's also an automatic translator."

"Is it?" asked Jade. "So if I spoke French you could understand me?"

"Do you know French?" asked Rose.

"No," replied Jade.

"Shut it then," said Rose. The Doctor looked at her.

"What? That's the way you spoke to Mickey when you first met him," defended Rose.

"Don't bring your stupid boyfriend into this please," said the Doctor.

"Well you don't …"

"Look!" said Jade. "The Galamon!" Rose turned to the spot where the Galamon was sitting. It was growing. It grew to about 6 feet tall and developed the basic human body shape, and it sort of had a human face. It was still butt-ugly though.

"Silence puny humans!" it said. "Your loud arguing has forced me to morph into my normal shape."

"How come?" asked Rose.

"So I can ask for some peace and quiet!" said the Galamon.

"Hang on, you called us puny!" said Jade. "We're only a bit shorter than you."

"True, but you have puny human brains!" said the Galamon. "How do you get around in those things?"

"That's what I'm always saying," said the Doctor.

"Who are you?" said the Galamon.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. "And my brain is neither human nor puny. It's the 900 year old brain of a Time Lord."

"And I'm half Time Lord!" exclaimed Jade.

"Time Lord? Our species has knowledge of the entire universe, and we have never heard of a Time Lord," said the Galamon.

"Probably because the rest are dead," said the Doctor. "But I'm here, and I'm in charge. And I'm asking you – how many other Galamons are here?"

"What are you threatening me with?" teased the Galamon. But the Doctor reached behind his back. He pulled out a container of salt.

"Ah," said the Galamon.

"Come on! Start talking!" said the Doctor.

"If I talk, I'm ruining my people's chances at a new life," said the Galamon.

"Yeah, by ruining _my _people's chance at any life," retaliated Rose. "They're just sitting here living their life, and you guys are slowly killing them off. Don't you care about the Peace Promise?"  
"The guys who made that crap up didn't know what they were on about," said the Galamon. "It's our nature to do things that may not be morally right. Besides, it's for the survival of our species."

"But there are other options," said the Doctor. "You could live in spaceships. You could look for another planet and negotiate with the natives. Or you could just find another energy source for your planet."

"It's too late for that," said the Galamon. "Our whole planet is ruined. Not even our greatest scientists can do anything about it."

"But coming here is wrong!" said Jade.

"Nobody's talking to you, shorty," said the Galamon. Jade's eyes started welling up.

"You're going to regret that," said the Doctor, unscrewing the lid of the salt. "Now how many of you are here?!"

"It's just me!" insisted the Galamon. "We had to make sure the plan would work, so they sent me to kill as many people as possible in 3 Earth months. So far I've sold animals to about two dozen people. I don't know how many have died."

"And where does the teleporter come out?" asked Rose. The Galamon looked at them, then turned back into a slug. Rose sighed and stepped into its way. It went from side to side, then changed back.

"Just checking," it said. "Okay, the teleporter comes out in the alleyway where you found me before. There's a pile of barrels. It's in the top barrel."

"Thank you," said the Doctor. "Now apologise to my daughter for before." The Galamon turned to Jade.

"I'm sorry," it muttered. Then it pushed Jade backwards and made a break for the door. It did the same to Rose and was soon back outside. The Doctor opened the door. The Galamon was gone. He then looked down, and saw a slug.

"You had your chance," he said as he poured the salt over the slug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That seemed a bit easy, I know. And I know I'm giving Jade a rough time. I just wanted to get things moving._


	8. Chapter 8

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to RagmuffinSundrop, who has been supporting and encouraging this story since Day One._

"What now?" asked Jade. "Should we go to the king?"

"I don't think so," said Rose. "I can just imagine the reaction. 'Off with their heads!'"

"How dare you insult our ruler!" said Jade.

"Trust me, in the future it's the norm," said Rose. "Now, I think we should go to Galamo and sort this out. Tell them they can't come."

"Yeah, something along those lines," said the Doctor. "Let's go." The Doctor started up the TARDIS. It made a creaking sound, then nothing.

"Have we moved?" asked Jade.

"I think it's stuck," said the Doctor. "That guy's, uh, the stuff from the chamber pot must be interfering with the system. I guess that second go was too much for it."

"How long will it take to fix?" asked Rose.

"A couple of hours," said the Doctor. "But it's too late. When I poured the salt over the Galamon, I felt some heat radiating off it. That's the Galamon distress signal. It's only used in life and death situations. It alerts trained Battle Galamons for help."

"So more Galamons are going to come?" said Jade.

"That's right," said the Doctor. "Unless we stop them. We can still use the teleporter to go to Galamo. Hopefully we'll be able to figure something out."

"If they're all like that one, I wouldn't get my hopes up," said Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor, Rose and Jade cautiously approached the pile of barrels. It was going to be a tight squeeze getting through. Rose peered into the top one.

"I don't think any have come yet," she said. "There's no evidence of slime or anything."

"Good," said the Doctor. "I'll go first." He stepped up to the barrel and reached a leg in. He felt for a bottom, but didn't feel it. His leg had gone through to the other side. Carefully he held onto the sides of the barrel and began lowering the other leg in. Once it was in, he looked up at Rose and Jade.

"See you on the other side," he said. And he let go. Both girls looked into the barrel. He had disappeared.

"I'll go next," said Jade, who did the same thing as the Doctor. As soon as she was through Rose went to do the same thing. It was a bit hard to get her leg high enough in her petticoat, but she managed. She lowered herself in, took a big breath and let go. She felt herself falling. All around her was a sort of spiral, a bit like the time vortex. Suddenly she hit the ground. She got up and looked around. The Galamon hadn't been kidding. The sky was a violent red. It was hot and the air was thick. All around her were images of destruction. She began to pity the Galamons. Then she realised the Doctor and Jade were nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor! Where are you?' she cried. "Doctor! Jade! Anyone!" She immediately wished she hadn't said that last word. She turned around and saw a Galamon. It was much bigger than the other one, and looked much meaner. She noticed that it was holding and S.D. 5000. She closed her eyes and felt the happiness flow through her.

_I'm in deep trouble, _she thought as she fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter's pretty long. I just wanted to get it over with. There's one more after this._

After Jade had come through, she and the Doctor had waited for Rose. But then they had heard a noise and had to hide in the bushes. They saw two Galamons standing and talking to each other. The Doctor couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Now what?" Jade whispered to the Doctor.

"I really hate to do this, but we're going to have to leave," said the Doctor. "We can't hang around here. We need to get this sorted out. I just hope Rose makes it through okay and finds us."

"Well, okay …F-father," stammered Jade. The Doctor looked at her. It felt so weird to be called that after all this time. Jade was really trying to make an effort here. He was proud of her. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. They scurried out of the bushes and away from the guards. Once they were safe they took time to look around. It was a pretty desolate place.

"Okay, now we need to find someone in authority," said the Doctor.

"That should be no problem," said a voice. The Doctor and Jade turned around to see a group of Galamons with S.D. 5000s pointing at them.

"Ah, but that's the interesting thing," began the Doctor. "You shoot us. We go to sleep. We bring us to your leader. But then what? You can't execute us, unless you want to do that stupid Trophola stuff. You could throw us in gaol for a bit, but that wouldn't achieve much. You could send us back through the teleporter, but we'd be right back, either through the teleporter or my TARDIS. So what's it going to be?" The Galamons looked at each other. They hadn't been expecting that. They didn't even know what a TARDIS was, but this guy sounded serious. They also realised that this must be the enemy the Galamon on Earth had been signalling about. But what to do with him now? The leader of them pulled the trigger of the S.D. 5000 and shot both the Doctor and Jade. As they fell to the ground, he looked at the others.

"At least this buys us some time," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose awoke to find herself surrounded by Galamons. They were looking at her, examining her from head to toe.

"Why don't you take a photo, it'll last longer," she muttered. The Galamons were quite taken aback.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"None of your business," Rose answered.

"Ooo, she thinks she's tough eh?" said another. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

"The Galamons of the planet Galamo in the Crava galaxy," said Rose, remembering the Doctor's words. "Yours is the only planet with life in your galaxy, you have one moon and one sun, and you used up all your resources far too quickly." Rose thought this knowledge would mean the Galamons would fear her. She was wrong.

"She knows too much," said a Galamon. "We must make sure she never gets this knowledge out."

"Oops," said Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Jade woke up. In front of them was a giant Galamon wearing lots of jewellery and a purple robe. It didn't take long to realise he was the king.

"It's like a Galamon version of King Henry VIII!" exclaimed Jade.

"Silence!" bellowed the king. "I am Fardwit, king of the Galamons. Who are you?"

"The Doctor and Jade Smith," said the Doctor casually.

"And how did you come to be here?" asked King Fardwit.

"The teleporter," replied Jade. "We have come to negotiate your inhabitation of Earth." The Doctor looked at Jade, impressed.

"The Galamons are superior beings and we may do as we like!" said King Fardwit. "Our species must live on!"

"Listen," said the Doctor. "I know it's a frightening thought that the end is coming. Believe me, I know. But sometimes you just have to accept these things. Everything has its time and everything dies. You brought this on yourselves, there's no need to get anyone else involved."

"Are you suggesting we just give up?" asked King Fardwit. "We have so much knowledge and so much power, and you think we should just quietly fade away?"

"Your names won't be forgotten," assured the Doctor. "I know all about you and your race. It won't be like you never existed."

"I cannot accept that!" said Fardwit. "I am responsible for every Galamon on this planet. Their lives are in my hands! I won't roll over and die!" King Fardwit's breaths were heavy now. It was obvious that he was serious. Just then another Galamon entered the room.

"Your highness," it said. "We have found another human, a female. She knows much about us. What shall we do with her?" The king looked at the Doctor and Jade.

"Is she with you?" he asked.

"Yes," replied the Doctor. King Fardwit was silent for a moment, pondering what to do. He wanted to live on, but the Earthlings were persistent. And he knew in his heart that even if they did take over Earth, it still wouldn't be a permanent solution. But he wouldn't be taken down that easily. He wouldn't give the humans complete freedom for nothing.

"Take her to the village square!" he ordered. He then turned to the Doctor and Jade. "You two are going as well. Now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Jade walked in silence, the king right behind them. Escape was impossible. They had been walking for what seemed like days in the hot sun, when they finally stopped. In front of them was a wooden stake.

_No, _thought the Doctor. _Please no._

"Wow, they burn witches too," commented Jade.

"Gather round, my people," said King Fardwit as hundreds of Galamons walked over to the stake. "Today is a big day for our species. We have lived long and achieved much. I know we were planning to seek refuge on Earth, but it is my solemn duty to tell you that this plan has been abolished." The crowd started talking immediately. How could the king do this to his people?

"Yes, it seems the Earthlings were smarter than we thought," he continued. "They will not go down without a fight, and the Peace Promise stops us from taking immediate action against this." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things were going to turn out okay.

"However," continued King Fardwit. "There is a tiny clause in the Peace Promise which I feel is appropriate right now. If our species is refused the chance to take action to survive, the people responsible must give … a sacrifice!" The Doctor's eyes widened. This was what he had feared.

"Therefore," said King Fardwit. "I give you the human sacrifice!" Two Galamons brought forth Rose. Her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied together. They were taking her towards the stake. Her eyes were wide with fear. The Doctor looked at her, and felt like a million knives of fire were stabbing him in the chest. Jade looked at him. It was terrible to see her father go through this much pain. She tried not to look. The Galamons were now finished tying Rose to the stake. The king went up to her and removed the band around her mouth.

"Now we shall be able to hear you scream," he said wickedly. "Any last words?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"You're the most wonderful man in the world," she whispered, lowering her head. The Doctor felt humbled. She had always used those words to describe her father. Now they were for him. Tears began to come to his eyes. With that Jade stepped up to the stake.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Take me instead! Take me!" The Doctor turned to Jade.

"You can't," he said. "You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"What life?" said Jade. "Most girls my age are already married. I'm just a peasant. My life was for my mother, and now she's gone. And now I've been lucky enough to meet my father. My life is complete. But Rose … she's still got so much more to live for. She's got you and your life. I can see how much you care about her. I can't do much, but I can do this." The Doctor slowly nodded his head, and gave his daughter one last hug.

"Thank you," he said to her. "I'll never forget this." Jade smiled at walked up to the stake to accept her fate. The Galamons untied Rose and released her back to the Doctor. She ran into his arms. He hugged her tight, yet loosely. He still had Rose, but he had lost Jade. He watched as fire was applied to the stake. He prayed that Jade hadn't inherited the regeneration gene. That would be painful, losing 13 lives all at once. Slowly and silently she burned, like Joan of Arc. All around him the Galamons were cheering, but the Doctor couldn't hear them. He could only see the flames, taking his last chance at a family away from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, I've gotta clear up some stuff. Firstly, Jade burning at the stake and Jabe burning in **The End of the World **is a complete coincidence. It was always inevitable that Jade was going to die. Secondly, I was going to have Rose say 3 other words to the Doctor, but didn't want it to turn romantic. Thirdly, it wasn't intentional for Jade to sound just like Harriet Jones. Okay, that's about it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is. The final chapter. I'd like to thank Mr Bean's Amazing A to Z Magazine and the Project Pullout on Tudor England, where I got most of my info from (this is the same magazine that got me an A++ in an English assignment on Tudor England :D). _

As he walked back to the teleporter the Doctor was silent. Rose didn't dare say anything. She couldn't imagine how it must have felt for him. As they approached the area, a Galamon directed them to jump on the spot, and they would be caught in the teleporter. Rose watched as the Doctor jumped, emotionless and coldly. Rose followed him. When they got back to the TARDIS the Doctor immediately began tinkering with it. Finally Rose spoke.

"So, a couple of hours?" she said meekly.

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "Just go to your room or something." Rose didn't argue. She went straight to her room and lay down on her bed. She realised that Jade really hadn't been a bad person. Not at all. She had sacrificed her life for Rose, just like the Doctor had done when she met her father. Jade really was her father's daughter. Rose felt so numb now. She didn't want to do anything. She just lay on the spot, not thinking, not doing anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The silence was broken by Rose's phone beeping. She picked it up and looked at the SMS she had just received.

OK, WE CAN GO NOW, it read. P.S. SORRY I WAS SUCH A GRUMPY GUS BEFORE. Rose couldn't help but smile. Even after all this, the Doctor was still strong enough to say sorry about something that was totally understandable and carry on. Rose walked out the main room. The TARDIS was already in flight.

"Hey," she said to the Doctor. "You okay?"

"I'll live," he said. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it," Rose said. "Jade was a brave girl."

"Yeah," agreed the Doctor. Just then the TARDIS engines stopped sounding.

"Ah, we're here," Rose said, running towards the door.

"Rose, don't- " began the Doctor, but it was too late. Rose opened the door and was splashed by water. She closed it and turned to the Doctor.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A car wash," said the Doctor. "You don't think I'd go to Mars with the TARDIS covered in crap, do you?" Rose laughed. Now _that _was the Doctor she knew … and loved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_God, I thought of that last line ages ago, it's so good to actually have it down. Well, that's it. The end. I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did._


End file.
